


clouds.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey had been the one to show Ben how peaceful it could be to lay in the grass and watch the clouds.or:  Rey and Ben have a tradition of watching the clouds together.  One day, Ben has a different idea.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> day 27, drabble 27.
> 
> Prompt 027 - clouds.

Rey had been the one to show Ben how peaceful it could be to lay in the grass and watch the clouds. They would debate what shapes the clouds were in, Rey laughing whenever Ben's default guess was a rabbit. It grew to become a tradition and Ben let a plan form in his mind. So when they laid down in the grass, Ben said that he thought the cloud was in the shape of a diamond, and then he produced the ring and asked her to check the resemblance. Rey gasped, said yes, and then the clouds were forgotten.


End file.
